First Meetings
by sallydeathhands
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn meet for the first time. Sequel to Finding Hope
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Meetings

Author: Kalmiel

Spoilers: J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, The Book of Lost Tales Parts 1 & 2, The Unfinished Tales, _and _The Silmarillion._

Disclaimer: _I do not any of J.R.R. Tolkien's incredible characters. I just play with them occasionally. (Although if offered Aragorn, I would gladly accept). I receive no profit of this, it is strictly for entertainment only._

_**A/N: I would like to thank, once again, the wonderful Nefhiriel, who is an incredibly talented author. If you haven't read any of her stories, you need to head over to her profile, and start. Also some more authors worth checking out is HarryEstel, Nili, Gwenneth, Cheryl W, and Tinorial Peredhil. **_

_**Hannon-le Mellyn-nín for the wonderful stories, and giving me courage to post my own.**_

* * *

Legolas had ridden hard from Mirkwood in order to reach Imladris before the sun set. He wasn't riding on any urgent matter today, just visiting two of his closest friends in Middle Earth.

An opportunity he rarely got; being the Crown Prince of Mirkwood and his friends being Lords Elladan and Elrohir. The twins spent a great deal of their time hunting yrch, in an attempt to avenge the agonizing torment of their mother at their hands. Celebrían had suffered greatly, and Elladan and Elrohir, who had found her, never forgave themselves for not finding her in time. So they tried to ease their pain by killing every yrch party they came across, regardless of their own safety. Which pained their _adar_, Lord Elrond greatly.

But for two weeks, the three friends were going to have fun and relax. No hunting, unless it was for food.

He drew to a stop in the courtyard, breathing in the delightful scent of the flowers. Imladris was famous for it's many beautiful gardens.

He noticed he wasn't the only one enjoying the flowers. There was a small elfling with dark curly shoulder-length hair sitting cross-legged on the ground, and looking up at Legolas with curious silver eyes.

"Hello, _tithen pen_. It smells very nice out here, doesn't it?" Legolas asked, smiling warmly at the little elfling, who returned it instantly.

"Yes. My _ada_ says that will smell even better, in a few weeks," the efling paused. "Are you Legolas?"

His eyebrows drawing together in puzzlement, Legolas knelt by the elfling's side. "Who are you _tithen pen_? And how do you know who I am?"

The young elfling's smile grew. "My brothers told me about you, of course… oh, and my name is Estel."

Hope. The elfling's name was hope. That was a curious name, to say the least. Legolas shrugged mentally, but put it aside. "And who are your brothers?"

"We are." Legolas looked up at hearing two familiar voices to see Elladan and Elrohir grinning cheerfully at him.

While Legolas was still speechless, Elladan plopped down beside Estel. "Hey _tithen muindor_, is Legolas bothering you?" His tone was warm and playful. There was a light in his eyes that Legolas had not seen for a long time, not since Celebrían's departure to Valinor.

A light that was in Elrohir's eyes as well.

But Legolas was slightly confused. How could Estel be Elladan and Elrohir's younger brother, if Celebrían had sailed for the Undying Lands years before?

Obviously, his bewilderment was showing on his face, as the twins simultaneously broke into laughter.

"Ah, Legolas, mellon-nîn. If you could see your face!" Elladan said chuckling with merriment.

Elrohir nodded in agreement, bent over with the force of his laughter.

"Would somebody please explain?" Legolas demanded.

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Elladan finally spoke. "We adopted Estel last year… you see, he is _adan_."

At that Legolas's eyebrows shot up. Estel was a mortal? That was curious, as he looked like the Eldar, even resembled Lord Elrond and the twins.

He glanced expectantly at his two friends. "I'm listening. How did you come to adopt him?"

"Okay, last year we were out hunting; had been out for two weeks when a red sun had risen."

Legolas nodded. Red suns meant that blood had been spilled. He motioned for Elladan to continue.

"Well, we took that as a bad sign, and rather than wait and go home injured and face _ada's_ wrath, we decided to leave early."

"A wise decision," Legolas commented wryly. "I do not believe it."

Both twins gave him dirty looks. "As I was saying," Elladan continued "We decided to leave early, and as we were, we heard a strange sound. A very weak, moaning sound."

At this, Estel looked up indignantly. "I am not weak!" he retorted.

Elladan smiled at him. "I know you are not, _tithen muindor_. The fact that you are here is proof of that."

Elrohir took up the story. "We rode in the direction of the sound, but it was difficult, as it had stopped. So it was more luck that we stumbled across our _tithen pen_, here."

"I am not little, Ro. I'm six."

"I'm sorry Estel, but you shall always be little to me, no matter how old you get. Anyway, he was…" at this point in the story, Elrohir fumbled, a look of pain crossing his face. "He was…"

But Estel spoke for them. "Some yrch shot me with arrows and pinned me up against a big tree. But Dan and Ro saved me. They are heroes." he finished, turning admiring silver eyes to his brothers.

Legolas was speechless as he looked down at the young boy. Mental images were flashing through his mind, of this small child, pinned to a tree by the ugly black-feathered arrows the yrch used, and it made him ill.

"Where were you shot, Estel?" he finally managed.

"Here, and here." Estel said, pointing to his thigh, and upper part of his chest, dangerously close to the child's heart.

He noticed the tight looks on the twins' faces, and knew that they thought about how close that arrow had come often.

Legolas swallowed hard and turned back to Estel. "Yes, your brothers are very brave. They have saved me many times before."

Estel's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, really. When we hunting yrch, I was attacked by a warg… do you know what a warg is?"

Estel nodded seriously. "They are big ugly wolves."

Legolas smiled. "Exactly. Anyway, I was attacked, my side and leg were bitten. It yanked my leg around so hard, in fact, that it broke. I was loosing a lot of blood, and was in a lot pain, when a yrch snuck up on me. With my leg, I was unable get up, I was out of arrows, and my sword had been knocked out of my reach. So I was in serious trouble, about to be stabbed when Elladan killed the yrch, and Elrohir staunched my wounds. So yes, Estel, they are heroes."

Estel nodded seriously. "They told me you have saved them before. So you are a hero, too. I am glad, because I love my brothers."

And suddenly, before Legolas could blink, Estel had launched himself into his arms, to deliver a fierce hug.

Which Legolas, quickly getting over momentary shock, quickly returned.

When they had finished, Elladan and Elrohir were both smiling.

"Estel, _tithen muindor_, I know you want to talk some more with Legolas, but you need to go inside and have your lunch, or _ada _will murder us. You can come out as soon as you're done, okay?" said Elrohir gazing fondly down at the little boy.

"Okay, Ro. I shall hurry, so I will not be gone long!" Estel stood, sprinted for the House of Elrond.

* * *

Leaving the three old friends sitting alone in the courtyard.

Legolas had been gazing after the boy with wonderment. "He's an incredible child."

The twins exchanged glances. Glances that Legolas knew all too well. It meant that something else was afoot.

"Okay, _Mellyn-nín_, what's going on?" Legolas leveled his blue gaze on Elladan.

Who shifted slightly. "There is something more to Estel, Legolas. But it has to be kept quiet, as it is a matter of life-or-death. You can tell your father, but it must go no further."

Legolas nodded. "Of course."

He waited, curious as to what they had to say.

Elrohir drew in a deep breath. "After we freed Estel from the tree, on the way home, we found the remains of the ranger camp where he had came from. The entire party had been slaughtered by yrchs… but there was one person left alive," Elrohir sucked in a harsh breath. "It was Gilraen."

Legolas nodded soberly. "Yes, I had heard about her and Arathorn's untimely deaths,"

He placed a gentle hand on each of the twins' shoulders. "And I am sorry. I know that Arathorn was your friend."

"Yes," Elrohir said, his soft voice unusually husky. "He was. He was a good man, and Gilraen was a beautiful woman. So sweet and compassionate…the life of the Dúnedain was very hard on her. I hope she finds her peace now."

"So your Estel came from that ranger camp? I heard it was a total massacre." Legolas's smooth forehead was wrinkled as he recalled the rumors of the terrible butchery.

Both Elladan and Elrohir's eyes closed momentarily, and Legolas immediately regretted have spoken.

"Yes, it was. Men, women, children. The elderly, the sick… it did not matter. Bodies covered the ground, which was literally soaked with their blood. But I digress," Elrohir paused. "Yes, Estel is the only living survivor, but when we arrived, Gilraen was still alive."

Legolas gripped his friends' hands. "Oh, by the Valar. I'm sorry, _mellyn-nîn_."

Both of the twins nodded. Elrohir continued, although his eyes seemed to gleam wetly. "We found her. She had been severely beaten and there was…" here Elrohir paused, fighting the urge to let the tears glimmering in his dark eyes fall. "There was a sword through her abdomen. There was nothing we could do, she was nearly gone, but she was holding on to make sure something special had made it."

Legolas was confused once again. "What was she waiting for?"

"Her son. Aragorn."

"But the boy died also." Legolas shook his head sadly.

The twins' exchanged glances, and their gaze flicked up to where the little boy, Estel, was now hurtling down the pathway towards them.

Suddenly, it all clicked together in the Mirkwood Prince's brain.

"No," he inhaled softly. "They-they said he was dead."

Elladan and Elrohir shook their heads. "No. Gilraen told us who he was before she died. And begged us to keep him safe, as he would be hunted all of his life."

"Not to mention," Elladan smiled, "He brought us back. Ro and I were living in the darkness, existing solely for murder and revenge. You know that. But Estel has changed all of that. He healed us," The elder twin cocked his head to the side. "Strange, is it not, how a little boy could do that?"

Legolas smiled as the little boy in question reached them, launching himself into Elrohir's arms.

"Well, then it seems that he was named well. Hope for your mankind, and for family as well." Legolas said softly. His heart was glowing with warmth at the sight of Elrohir tickling a squealing Estel. Both child and Elf were laughing merrily, and it was a sound that pleased Legolas to no end.

For he had not heard either of his friends laugh for a very long time, as they scoured all of _Arda _for yrch to slaughter, in a vain attempt fill the void in their hearts.

Gazing at the giggling elves and young _Adan, _Legolas decided that perhaps it had.

The twins were right, this _tithen pen_ was indeed something special.

The next two weeks were indeed going to be interesting.

* * *

**TBC…**

**_Elvish:_**

_**Adar- Father**_

_**Imladris- Rivendell**_

_**Tithen Pen- Little One**_

_**Ada- Dad**_

_**Estel- Hope**_

_**Tithen Muindor- Little Brother**_

_**Adan- Human/Man/ Mortal (plural being Edain)**_

_**Mellyn-nín- My friends **_

_**Arda- Middle Earth**_


	2. Chapter 2 Never Change

_**A/N:- Okay, I am a total and complete idiot as I forgot to mention this at the beginning of the fic. But this story will include characters from the wonderful Mellon Chronicles, written and created by Cassia and Siobhan.They were kind enough to let me use them. If you haven't read them, you need to! So all of the following characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Cassia & Sibohan. I own nothing, earn nothing.**_

_**

* * *

******__Now it's time to thank the reviewers! Let's see today we have… cutiepie100, Alix-Jesusfreak, my returning reviewer and cheerleader- Haldir's Heart and Soul, DawnStrider and last, but not least, grumpy123. If I missed anyone new, thanks!_

_**Hannon-le Mellyn-nîn.**_

* * *

Elrond looked at the three young elves and the small human sitting around the table. 

Well, Elrond thought with a small smile, the twins and the prince were sitting down. Estel, however, apparently could not decide where to sit, torn between settling by his older brothers or the Mirkwood prince.

So his youngest was dealing with this by moving from chair to chair, sitting there only briefly, before going on to another.

Which was driving his steward, Celboril, absolutely crazy. As the older elf had no idea where the young human was going to eventually sit, so he could not serve the child's breakfast.

The servant shot a look at Elrond, who chuckled, earning him a glare from his friend.

"Just serve it next to Legolas, _mellon-nín_. When he gets hungry enough, he shall sit down."

Celboril nodded, and did so. As he left, he smiled at Estel, as no one could stay annoyed with the boy long.

"Make sure you eat that before it grows cold, _pen-nîn tithen_."

And sure enough, after three more trips around the table, Estel finally managed to settle down next to Legolas, and began to eat, rather hastily.

Elrond smiled at him fondly. "Easy there, _ion nín, _not so fast. You will make yourself sick, eating that quickly."

"But I have to hurry _ada! _Dan, Ro, and Legolas are taking me- ummph!"

Elladan clamped a hand over Estel's mouth as Elrond's eyebrow rose in silent question.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Elladan?"

"It's nothing, _ada_, really. We were just planning on taking Estel out riding, and perhaps go fishing as well. I was going to ask you as soon as we finished breakfast."

"Please _ada? _I promise I will be good!" Estel looked at Elrond, silver eyes huge and pleading.

Elrond sighed. That look got him every single time, since the first time Estel had leveled it on him shortly after arriving.

Imagine, the Lord of Imladris being bested by a six-year-old!

But, Elrond admitted to himself, he wouldn't have it any other way. He had indulged the twins the same way, and their sister Arwen. Now it was Estel's turn.

"All right. But just the ride and the fishing. Nothing else. Do you understand me _Iyn nín?_" he asked, staring directly at the twins.

"Yes, _adar, _we promise." Elrohir nodded, as Elladan was too busy tending to Estel, who had flew into his lap.

The young _Adan _was grinning widely. "So we get to go?"

Elladan laughed, and wrapped the child in a hug. "So it seems, _Tithen muindor_

Estel ran to Elrond, apparently unable to hold still again. "_Hantalë ada!"_

The Elf Lord nodded, his heart light at the fact at seeing his youngest so happy and apparently carefree.

When Estel had first brought into their lives, after the deaths of his parents during an _yrch _raid, he had been anything but lighthearted. As the child of Arathorn, the fifteenth chieftain of _Dúnedain, _young Estel, born Aragorn, had been lived in a violent world of vicious fighting.

He had been trained to fight since he was old enough to hold a weapon.

Because Aragorn, as much Elrond wished otherwise, was the heir to Isildur, the last of the bloodline… heir to the throne of Gondor.

But until that time came, if indeed it came, Elrond was determined to make life enjoyable for Estel, something the little boy had never known until coming to Imladris.

The child hopped off of Elladan's lap, and hurried over to Legolas. "Are you almost done with your breakfast?"

"Estel! Leave poor Legolas alone. Not everyone can eat as fast as you." Elrond scolded, fighting to keep a grin from spreading across his face with little success.

The prince laughed. "It's fine. I am done, Estel. Now we merely need to wait for your brothers, as they eat like cattle who are grazing," Legolas smiled wickedly. "Very, _very _slowly."

That remark was met with outrage from the twins, and laughter from Legolas and Estel.

Elrond leaned back in his chair and sighed softly with content as the arguments began to fly. No matter how much time passed, _some_ things never changed.

He smiled as Celboril met his eye, and shook his head.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short... I havethe dreaded case of writer's block, but I promise I'll keep trying!

* * *

**_Elvish:_**

_mellon-nín- my friend_

_pen-nîn tithen- my little one_

_ion nín- my son_

_ada- dad_

_adar- father_

_adan- human/mortal_

_Iyn nín- my sons_

_Tithen muindor- little brother_

_Hantalë- thank you_

_yrch- orcs _

_Dúnedain- Men, those of the Edain who beginning of the Second Age, sailed to __Númenór. Rangers, the Men of __Westernesse, the Kings of Men._

_Imladris- Rivendell_


	3. Chapter 3 Peace Interupted

_**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update. I had trouble writing it L … Then when I finally did get it done, my internet went down. Grrrr. I mean, I was right in the middle of posting it, and it went down. For over two freakin' weeks. It's still down, and I'm using the internet at the library. We hatesss it, ssstupid internet (cough) Sorry… See it's made me nuts J (not that I wasn't before) So remember my rough previous days, and read and review! **_

* * *

_**Spoilers: I have another spoiler to add, one which has helped me immensely, yet I was too forgetful to mention at the beginning of this fic. The Complete Guide to Middle-Earth by Robert Foster. I'm telling you, if you're ever writing a fic, this book is chock-full of highly useful information. **_

* * *

_**Thanks to cutiepie100, Alix-Jesusfreak, Haldir's Heart and Soul, DawnStrider, grumpy123, and last but not least, Lilandriel!**_

_**Hannon-le Mellyn-nín **_

* * *

The lake where the three elves and the young _adan _had chosen to go fishing was peaceful and calm. Which was good, the horseride was not, in which Estel frequently chose to gallop between his brothers and Legolas.

Therefore driving _Elladan _insane this time, as he worried constantly for his little brother's safety, and his reckless riding wasn't conductive to the older twin's state of mind.

"Estel… _lasto _please?" Elladan begged "Please _tithen muindor _will you slow down and ride in one place?"

To which Estel flashed his elder elven brother a wicked grin, and whispered to his horse. "_Revio_!"

"_Ed' I'ear ar' elenea _Estel!" Elladan shouted.

So to say the least, it was a hectic and fast-paced gallop to the lake as the three elves struggled after the young reckless human.

When they reached their destination, Estel was already off his horse, and laying casually on the ground, his arms crossed behind his head.

He smiled, his silver eyes glinting mischievously

He raised an eyebrow at Elladan. "What took you so long _Muindor nín_?"

For a moment the elf was speechless.

Then he managed to splutter. "Why you little _ion en orch_!"

Estel merely grinned. "Now Elladan, it is not nice to call _ada _a orc."

Both of the twins were staring at the child, open-mouthed.

Legolas had been smiling at the beginning of this exchange, now he broke into laughter.

"You cannot blame Estel," he said as he gasped for breath. "As you two have undoubtedly been a terrible influence on him. The result is before us.

He sat down by Estel, grasping the small boy on the forearm. "Ah, _hannon-le mellon-nîn_, for the entertainment," merriment danced in the prince's blue eyes. "It was most amusing."

"Do not encourage him!" Elladan hissed to his friend.

"But he was right, Dan," Estel said, smiling in a innocent way that fooled no one. "You two have already been a bad influence on me. It is too late."

Elladan and Elrohir were frozen to the spot, speechless for a moment, something Legolas had never seen before in all the years he had known the twins.

He began to laugh helplessly.

Slowly, but surely, the disbelief left the twins, and with a roar of mock outrage; they attacked their little brother, each seizing an arm and began to tickle him.

Estel began to shriek with laughter, and tried fruitlessly to get away.

"_Saes, avo," _the boy gasped as he giggled. "_Saes _Ell-aadan! Elrohir! _Daro_!"

Elladan seemed to consider it. "Hmmm," he glanced at Elrohir. "Do you think we should stop _muindor_?"

Elrohir lifted an eyebrow. "I don't know. Legolas, what do you think?"

Legolas nodded. "_Fárea mellon-nîn._"

Estel nodded in agreement. "_Saes_ Elladan… " He, knowing his brothers well, knew what work on them. He put on his most pleading face, and looked up at them, making his silver eyes as big as possible.

Indeed, Elrohir immediately let go, followed by Elladan a few seconds later.

Estel gave his brothers a sweet smile; while inwardly grinning with triumph.

_Yes, it works like a charm every time._

* * *

"Are we going fishing now?"

Legolas smiled at his new little friend. "Yes Estel, we can go fishing now."

They had been at it long when Estel informed the twins that he was hungry.

"You're always hungry Estel. A _Perian _doesn't eat as much as you do." Elladan replied teasingly.

Estel looked highly affronted. "I am not a _Perian_!" he paused. "So can we eat now?"

Elven laughter, like the clear ringing of bells rang out.

Elrohir ruffled his little brother's hair, eliciting a yelp from Estel. "Yes, _pen-neth. _we can eat," he bestowed a smile on the young _Adan. _"And whatever our _Nadorhuan _of a _muindor _says, you are not a _Perian."_

Estel giggled, and threw his arms around Elrohir, beaming. "_Hannon-le _Ro!"

Little did they know that that their peaceful afternoon was about to be shattered.

They had finished eating, a grand repast of venison, bread, cheese, fruit, and honeycakes when everything went wrong.

The elves were watching Estel scamper around in the shallow water when they stiffened abruptly.

The tree were whispering of approaching danger.

A danger that had not dared showed itself in Imladris in some time now, but had picked a lovely time to start.

"_Glamhoth,_" Legolas whispered "They are rapidly approaching, and their numbers are many."

Estel immediately stopped his splashing, and gazed at the three elves with silver eyes that were solemn, but full of bravery and a surprising lack of fear.

"Orcs? Are we going to fight?" he asked, his tone serious.

The elves shook their heads. "_We _are going to fight. _You _are going to hide _tithen muindor_."

Elladan raised a finger when he saw Estel's mouth open as to protest. "No. You are much too young to be fighting Sauron's dark creatures. Your time will come later."

_Even though I wish he never has to…_

The twins and Legolas hurriedly tucked the young _Adan _in a nearby, well-hidden cave.

"We shall be right back Estel." Elrohir assured the six-year-old.

The boy gazed up, his silver eyes enormous… and damp. Now Legolas saw the fear start to creep into his eyes.

Fear not for himself; but for his brothers and Legolas.

"That's what my father said, too. He never came back."

Elladan's heart twisted.

Even though he knew that every second that went by went against them; he knelt beside Estel.

"Hey, I promise we'll come back. Have Elrohir or I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No." Estel whispered.

"Then we _will _return. I swear."

Slowly, Estel acquiesced; nodding.

"_Telithon dal le, tithen muindor, gweston_" Elrohir pressed his forehead against Estel's briefly, and ruffled the boy's hair. "All of us will."

Silently, Estel nodded again.

With heavy hearts, the elves quickly hurried away so they wouldn't give away the child's location.

Estel waited they were out of sight to allow a tear to slip down his cheek.

* * *

_**Elvish-**_

_**Adan- Human**_

_**Lasto- Listen**_

_**Tithen muindor- Little brother**_

_**Revio- Fly**_

_**Ed' I'ear ar' elenea- By the sea and the stars**_

_**Muindor nín- My brother**_

_**ion en orch- son of a orc**_

_**Ada- Dad**_

_**Hannon-le- thank you**_

_**mellon-nîn**- **my friend** _

_**Saes- Please**_

_**Avo- Don't**_

_**Daro- Stop**_

_**Muindor- Brother**_

_**Fárea- Enough**_

_**Perian- Hobbit **_

_**Pen-neth- young one**_

_**Nadorhuan- Cowardly dog**_

_**Glamhoth- Sindarin word for Orcs**_

_**Telithon dal le- I will come back to you**_

_**Gweston- I promise**_


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting for Hope

_**A/N Wow… I'm amazed that I have gotten this far. (shakes head) Writer's block really, and truly sucks. I was, and still am excited about this story, but then it became very hard to write. But I (think) my muse has returned, and I hope this is up to par. **_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: SiriusBlackFan2, DawnStrider, Haldir's Heart and Soul, Lilandriel, Alix-Jesusfreak, grumpy123, and last, but not least, cutiepie100. **_

_**Hantalë Mellyn-nín**_

* * *

No sooner had they gotten more than a few yards away from the tree that hid Estel when the forest suddenly came alive with orcs, surrounding them with their foul presence.

The twins unsheathed their swords; giving Legolas cover to string and release his arrows, which he did, as usual, with deadly precision.

But soon, the hoard was so thick, the bow was superfluous, and Legolas was forced to abandon it in order for his twin knives.

The three had fought beside each other many times before; so each knew the other's moves, and how to best aid each other.

It was turning out to be a long and hard battle, but Legolas knew they had to succeed.

For something very precious was hidden in these woods; and these filth could not be allowed to touch him.

So far, they had done amazingly well, felling the orcs with little injury to themselves.

They had cut down the numbers greatly. It was now a reasonable number; a number that perhaps the three of them could contend with.

Except…

"Elrohir!" Legolas heard Elladan scream, pain and desperation in his voice.

Legolas managed to turn to see the younger twin fall, having taken an arrow in the shoulder, driving it all the way through to his back.

With a growl, Elladan began to fight his way over to his fallen brother's side. Any orc that dared get between them fell under his furious onslaught.

"Elladan! Watch out!" Legolas yelled, desperation filling his voice. The elder twin was so intent on making his way _towards _Elrohir, he didn't see the orc behind him.

The orc that caught Elladan with a vicious thrust to the chest with a orc-blade.

"Elladan!" Legolas cried out in desperation as he watched the other twin collapse.

Leaving Legolas alone.

_There's only five of them left… I can finish this._

He inhaled deeply; centering himself, and faced the onslaught.

The terrible ringing of metal ran out and echoed in the forest as weapon met weapon.

This lasted for perhaps ten minutes.

Then… silence.

* * *

Estel waited; hidden in the grove of trees, full of impatience and a growing fear. He could dimly hear the sounds of growing battle, and it frightened him.

Not fear for himself, but increasing worry for his brothers and his Legolas. He remembered all too well what _yrch _did.

He had already lost his biological parents. He couldn't lose his brothers and new friend, too.

The fear turned into white-hot terror when he heard Elladan scream "Elrohir!"

Then that was followed by Legolas yelling Elladan's name.

The six-year-old closed his eyes, biting his lip so hard that blood welled.

_No, no, not his brothers. _

He listened to the all-too-familiar sound of battle shattered the previous peacefulness of the forest. The cries, the screams, the ringing of metal as weapon hit weapon.

Then it fell silent again.

But this wasn't a good silence, Estel decided. It was a tense, awful silence as he waited for his brothers and Legolas, yet fearing, and knowing that they weren't coming.

_I know they told me to stay here, but I have to help. Because they are not dead, they cannot be..._

So after a moment, when they still did not come, the young human climbed out of his hiding place.

And headed in the direction he had watched the twins and Legolas head.

It wasn't long before he found the carnage. Sticky black orc blood stained the ground, and their evil bodies lay everywhere.

But as Estel looked carefully amongst the carcasses, he spotted gleaming blond hair.

That was no orc… that was Legolas!

He sprinted over, and knelt beside the fallen Mirkwood prince.

Estel's silver eyes widened, for a grisly black-feathered orc arrow was embedded in the wood-elf's side.

With trembling fingers, he reached out, and gently searched for pulse in Legolas's throat.

He immediately found one. It was maybe a little weak for an elf, but still Legolas was alive.

Estel wiped away tears from his cheeks that he hadn't even known he was shedding.

He had found Legolas. Now he had to find his brothers.

He placed one of the water skin's he had thought to bring with him by Legolas's hand. If the wood-elf awoke while Estel was looking for the twins, he would have water.

Taking one last glance at fallen elf, Estel hurried off to find his brothers.

They weren't too far away from Legolas.

Both lay crumpled on the ground, Elladan's arm stretched out towards Elrohir.

Estel looked upon his brothers with sick horror. Elrohir, like Legolas, had taken an arrow, but his was in shoulder, driving it all the way through his back.

_Come on Estel, stop standing there. You need to check to see if they are even still alive._

"They are still alive. They are. We'll get back to _ada _and he'll fix them, and Legolas too," he told the cruel voice inside his head. "So shut up."

Marshaling his courage, he hurried over, and tentatively felt Elrohir's throat.

Hesmiled. Elrohir was alive! Yes, his pulse was weak too, weaker than Legolas's, but he was _alive_.

Estel then turned to Elladan. "Now for you, _Muindor nín. _What did they do to you?"

Elladan was lying on his back, and Estel could not see any visible injuries… but _he _could see blood underneath his brother.

"I'm going to have to roll you over Elladan, to see what's wrong," he spoke to his unconscious older elven brother. "On three. One-two-_three_."

He was lucky elves were so light, Estel thought breathlessly. Otherwise, he never would've been able to budge Elladan.

His thoughts cut off as he got a clear view of the stab wound in Elladan's chest; obviously courtesy of a orc-blade.

Estel closed his eyes, the fear trying to work it's way back into his head, overwhelm his thoughts, and turn into panic.

"I cannot lift you into the horses…" he spoke again to the motionless form of his brother; frantically trying to figure out what he should do to save his brothers and Legolas.

"I will have to ride back home, and get _ada_," he finally said, looking down at the too-pale faces of the twins.

_But what if there are still yrch out here? They'll be defenseless…_

He knew that. But he also knew that if he didn't get his father back here soon, his brothers and Legolas could die.

Kneeling, he hurriedly made a makeshift bandage for Elladan's wound, as to try to slow the bleeding. The older twin moaned, but did not awaken.

Swiftly, Estel finished, packing it firmly, satisfied with his work. His _ada _had been beginning to teach him about the healing arts, and he could bandage well.

He then sat the two remaining water skins by each twin's hand.

Standing, he took a moment to gaze down at them.

"_Ú-awarthathon le, gweston." _

Swearing that he would make it back to Imladris, that _not _making it wasn't an option, Estel, after relieving Elrohir of one of his small knives, just in case he needed it, headed off to retrieve his horse.

He was so intent on his mission; he failed to notice the pair of eyes watching him, hidden in a growth of trees.

A lone orc, that had escaped the twins and Legolas's purge.

And it was setting it's sights on fresh prey.

* * *

**_Elvish-_**

_**Ada- Dad**_

_**Muindor nín- My brother**_

_**Yrch- Orcs**_

_**Ú-awarthathon le, gweston- I will not abandon you, I promise**_

****


End file.
